


Wrong thing gone right

by The_Ereri_Otaku (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, M/M, Minor Levi/Erwin Smith, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The_Ereri_Otaku
Summary: Levi has everything, amazing friends, a really good job and a loving boyfriendOr maybe too lovingAfter having a complication with his boyfriend, Erwin, Levi tries to text his friend Hanji but accidentally texts someone else





	1. The first text

**Author's Note:**

> **Levi is bold**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Eren is italics_
> 
>  
> 
> Hanji is normal

Levi Ackerman's life was, in a word, perfect. He was the co-founder of a huge company, he had the most amazing friends he could ever ask for -even if he would never admit it out loud- and most of all a perfect, long term partner.

He and his boyfriend, Erwin had been together for about 5 years now and things were looking up for the couple in the next couple of years. They were planning to get married. Not officially engaged yet though.

One afternoon, when Levi finished work, he was invited out by Hanji, one of his best friends. Of course he agreed, who wouldn't want to spend time with their friends and get away from their lover now and again.

Hanji had taken them out to a café that evening and they spent majority of the time talking about everything and nothing. 'This was bliss' Levi though to himself, although what would make it even better was if Erwin would talk to him like his friends did. Not exactly like them mind you, but just be able to have a normal conversation without Erwin bringing up how much he loves Levi. It annoys him to no extent but Erwin still does it, no matter how many times Levi complains. Something on the lines of "I will only stop until you realise you only really need me." That was the only thing Levi truly hated about his boyfriend, everything else was tolerable.

It wasn't that Levi wasn't into Erwin being over protective, found it quite hot actually, but his sort of behaviour was just too much.

Levi was brought out of his thoughts by Hanji, "hey, Levi are you listening?" They asked. "O-oh yeah, carry on." He replied.

"So as I was saying, I've got a new number recently and the number is different, so I'll give you my new one," they said. "Okay, here use this napkin" Levi says as he passes a napkin across the table towards Hanji. "Thanks" they smile and write down their number on the napkin. "Here" they said after they were finished and passed the napkin back to Levi. 

 

07*** ******  
Here's my number shorty! Don't get it wrong or that would be embarrassing ;p

After reading what Hanji wrote he looked up at them, mock glared and put the note in his pocket. "Thanks Hanji, and i'll try" he said and Hanji laughed. 

"so, what are you doing this weekend?" Hanji asked. "not much" he replied, "just trying not to piss of Erwin by hanging around a certain person for more than three hours, you know, the usual." "i don't know about you Levi but if my long term boyfriend was getting jealous over a friend , i would have a serious talk with him. Its not healthy for your relationship Levi," Hanji said concerned. "oh well" was Levi's response. "no, Levi. This is not a 'oh well' situation. this could end really badly!" "like how?" Levi asked. "Levi listen to yourself! I know your stubborn but seriously! This could turn into abuse! I don't what you to go through that! No one should!" Hanji shouted, completely shocked at how their best friend was acting, does he not realise how serious this is! "look, Hanji, Erwin hasn't done anything bad yet, when or if he does, you'll be the first to know, okay?" Levi reassured them, "i promise that i won't let him harm me." Hanji smiled at this, "you better shorty, or i'll have your head" They winked. Levi let the tiniest of smile form on this face "you bet glasses" 

Two hours after arriving, the pair packed up and left to their partners back home.

"i'm home" Levi called out when he got back home. The house however was dark and empty. "Erwin?" Levi called. No reply. Levi shrugged guessing he was out drinking tonight and went into the living room of the apartment he shared with his boyfriend. 

He put his things on the sofa and moved to go into his bedroom when he heard a lamp turn on behind him and saw light from said light. Turning around Levi sighed when he only saw Erwin, "hey," He greeted but no reply came from the eyebrowed giant. "hey! Erwi-" Levi said before being cut off "where were you?" Erwin said. "I was with Hanji, I told you" Levi said. "so your cheating on me with Hanji now, huh?" "w-what do you mean? Are you drunk?" "no i'm not drunk you stupid bitch!" Erwin shouted and Levi felt a sting on his cheek. Looking up he realised that Erwin was now standing right in front of him, leaving him with the only conclusion that Erwin had just hit him. 

"Did you just hit me?" Levi said with a humourless laugh but Erwin only grunted and went into their bedroom.

Remembering his promise to Hanji mere hours ago Levi grabbed his phone and typed out the number that hanji had given him. 

**Hanji, Erwin just hit me -8:44**

_Oh shit! are you okay! -8:45_

 

**Yeah im fine just a slap to the cheek -8:45**

_I probably should put this out there but I'm not this 'Hanji' your talking about but are you okay -8:45_

**Oh shit, sorry -8:45**

_It's fine I'm more worried about if you're ok or not -8:45_

**I'm fine thanks I'll leave you alone now -8:46**

_Ok be safe! -8:46_

 

**Hanji? -8:48**

yes my little munchkin -8:48

**Erwin hit me, I need help -8:48**

Holy fuck! Are you alright? Can you move?!?!? -8:48

Levi!!!!! Answer me?!?!?!?! -8:48

**Calm down shitty glasses, I'm fine it was just a slap to the cheek -8:48**

I'm glad you texted me about it Levi -8:49

**I wouldn't hide shit from you Hanji -8:49**

Who are you and what have you done with Levi?!?! -8:53

**Yes, I killed him and took his place -8:53**

Oh harhar very funny -8:53

**I’m secretly your worst enemy coming to get you -8:53**

Lol anyway are you okay Levi what are you doing now? -8:53

**I told you I’m fine and I’m just sat on the sofa -8:54**

Ok, that’s good at least you not in bed with him -8:54

**What should I do about this? -8:54**

Break up obviously -8:54

**What good would that do, he knows where I work, where I go every Sunday evening, where you live, he could show up at any of those places and even more. He’s really over protective, he would do it I know it -8:54**

Then move, get a new job and live a happy life -8:54

**I don’t know... I’ll think about it -8:55**

Please do shorty -8:55


	2. The brats homophobic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and this mysterious person get to know each other a bit, when levi reveals that he is a guy and in a relationship with another guy (he’s gay, if you couldn’t tell), the person on the other end just stops texting altogether

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Levi is bold**
> 
>  
> 
> _Eren is italics_
> 
>  
> 
> Hanji is Normal 
> 
>  
> 
> Isabel is underlined 
> 
>  
> 
> “Erwin is speech marks”

The next morning Levi woke from his makeshift bed on the sofa and stretched, sleeping on the sofa was a nightmare but anything way better than sleeping with Erwin at them moment. He turned on his phone to check the time '7:53' it read and Levi saw a notification for a text. He opened it and read.

 

**Wednesday AM**

 

(6:38) _You still alive?_

(7:55) **Just about, why are you texting me anyway, we don't know each other?**

(7:58) _Well I'm sorry for being worried. At least tell me if you got out the house_

(8:00) **No**

(8:00) _Why?_

(8:00) **Listen, I'm sure you're worried about me, I appreciate that, but your a stranger and I don't feel comfortable talking about it with a stranger**

(8:00) _that's fine I'm okay with that_

(8:04) _can we try and be friends tho?_

(8:04) **number one rule about being my friend; don't use abbreviations when texting**

(8:04) _oh... so you're one of them..._

(8:04) **One of what exactly?**

(8:04) _one of those people who are posh and talk like they are having a real conversation_

(8:04) **OI!**

(8:04) _okay I take the 'posh' bit back but I stand with the rest_

(8:05) **brat**

(8:05) _hey~_

(8:05) **whatever, I'm busy now, don't bother me**

(8:05) _fine_

 

**Wednesday PM**

(2:24) _apparently to my entire family I'm going to go the prison for homicide in the near future_

(2:38) **what the fuck? Are you texting the right number?**

(2:39) _this is the person who accidentally texted me thinking I was their friend Hanji, right?_

(2:39) **yes...**

(2:39) _okay, so this is the right person, i thought I was going to have an awkward conversation about fucking up your number_

(2:39) **don't you have it saved on your phone?**

(2:39) _I didn't want it to seem like we were going to talk more so I didn't_

(2:39) **too late for that now though**

(2:39) _yeah I guess, can I get at least a small bit of info from you?_

(2:40) **fine...**

(2:40) _yay, I can hear the sigh from here but, thank you!_

(2:40) _let me think of a question, I'll be right back_

(2:40) **okay.**

(2:47) _okay, I'm back and with a simple question_

(2:47) **okay then, shoot**

(2:48) _are you a boy or a girl?_

(2:48) **are you assuming I'm a child?**

(2:48) _?_

(2:48) **you said 'boy or girl' and that is usually, no always, used for children**

(2:48) _I mean with your attitude so far, I'd think you were a child_

(2:49) **rude, anyway, rephrase the question or I'm not answering it**

(2:49) _okay fine_

(2:49) _are you a man or a woman?_

(2:49) _better?_

(2:50) **much**

(2:50) **and I am a man**

(2:50) **so yes I am gay**

(2:59) **brat?**

(3:16) **this isn't funny**

(3:30) **I'm guessing your homophobic then?**

(3:37) **okay then, have a good life I guess**

 

**Friday PM**

(4:38) still hasn't said anything?

(4:39) **no**

(4:39) aren't you going to try again?

(4:39) **no**

(4:39) why not? 

(4:39) **he hasn't been online since Wednesday at 2:50**

(4:39) how the hell can you tell that he went offline?

(4:40) **Hanji, are you stupid?**

(4:40) i dont know probably ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

(4:40) **this is why you are stupid**

(4:40) what?

(4:40) **nothing, never mind**

(4:40) anyway how did you know it said that he was offline and a curtain time?

(4:40) **hanji... look at the top of your screen, right next to my contact...**

(4:40) ?

(4:41) oooooooooooooooh I see what you mean. 

(4:41) **exactly you dumb fuck**

(4:41) ayeeeeeee there's the Levi we know and love!!!!

(4:41) **what are you talking about shit for glasses**

(4:41) you know! Tuesday!!!

(4:41) **oh yeah. Never mind I remember now**

(4:41) it was great, you were so kind, 

(4:41) I'm wiping away a stray tear right now

(4:42) **go fuck yourself!!**

(4:42) oh Levi, we both know I would if I could

(4:42) **of course you would say that**

(4:42) oh please, you love me, anyway you'll never guess who I saw today!

(4:42) **who?**

(4:43)  IZZY!!!!!!!!!!!!

(4:43) **your kidding**

(4:43) nope! And she really wants to see you. Maybe it'll distract you from Wednesday 

(4:43) **I would hang out with Izz regardless and besides it's the brats fault not mine**

(4:43) fair enough

(4:43) annmnnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyywaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy~ gtg Moblit is calling me!

(4:43) **whatever**

(4:43) btw I'll give you Izzy's new number

(4:43) don't get it wrong again!!! ;p

(4:43) **Hanji!!!**

 

**Later**

(7:23) **Isabelle?**

(7:23) Levi?

(7:23) **oh thank god I got it right this time**

(7:23) haha that's something I wouldn't expect from you

(7:23) **I blame Hanji, they jinxed it**

(7:23) you claim they jinx everything they do

(7:23) **they do though!**

(7:23) I believe you deary 

(7:23) **tch**

(7:24) would you like to hang out sometime, I'm still together with Farlan maybe he can come too

(7:24) **absolutely that would be great**

(7:24) **how long have you been with Farlan?**

(7:24) since we last saw each other, 5 years ago

(7:24) **wow, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Izzy**

(7:24) don't worry Levi! You had a company to ran and still do

(7:24) **yeah about that... I'm thinking of leaving that**

(7:24) I don't follow

(7:24) **I'm leaving Erwin**

(7:24) well thank fuck, I hated that guy but what's that guy to do with the company 

(7:24) **he can follow me, he knows where the base is and he is the type of person who would follow me everywhere**

(7:24) I don't want to make assumptions but is he controlling?

(7:24) **...**

(7:24) **yes...**

(7:24) you still live in Trost right?

(7:25) **yeah**

(7:25) same place?

(7:25) **yes?**

(7:25) okay good! Pack your bags Ackerman your coming with me!!!!

(7:25) **I'm sorry, what?**

(7:25) you know exactly what I said Mr, it's a text, and I mean it! I won't allow you to deal with that fucker anymore 

(7:25) **what about everything I have here in Trost, Shinganshina is 4 hours away**

(7:25) quit your job and find one here in Shinganshina, there are hundreds of jobs available right now, heck go back to uni for all I care! Just start a new life

(7:25) **what about Hanji, they'll be left here**

(7:25) they didn't tell you?

(7:25) **tell me what?**

(7:25) they got offered a job here 

(7:25) **really?**

(7:25) yeah, I'm guessing they didn't tell you

(7:25) **yeah...**

(7:25) I'm sure they had a good reason, Levi, their not the type to just pack up and leave without saying anything and if I'm being totally honest I think they were going to drag you here instead

(7:25) **tch, they better not, I'll have a bone to pick with them if they did**

(7:25) when don't you have a go at them Levi, I feel bad for Hanji sometimes

(7:25) **they deserve it, they never leave me alone**

(7:26) and Hanji said you were being so nice, when did that end?

(7:26) **it never happened in the first place**

(7:26) I'm sure it didn't Levi but still at least try to be nice to them, they would do so much to make you happy again and I can tell from Hanji that you are not happy with your relationship with Erwin.

(7:26) **yeah I know**

(7:26) so are you going to come with me then?

(7:26) **of course you are my friend Izzy**

(7:26) great!!!!!!!!!!! I'll be at your house soon 30 minutes at least, get packing 

(7:26) **okay I will, I owe you**

(7:26) no you don't silly just get packing I'll see you soon ;p

(7:26) **will do, see you soon**

(7:26) <3

(7:26) **tch**

***

(8:03) **I'm done packing**

(8:05) good because I'm here you also got valuable items?

(8:05) **yes Issy I got everything I wanted to bring**

(8:05) great! Now get out here before Erwin gets back

(8:05) **okay okay!**

Levi looked around his house one last time, he it felt weird, but strangely right at the same time. Letting out a sigh he grabbed his bag and stepped outside to Issy's car.

"Hey, Issy" Levi said as he got in the passenger seat. "LEVI!! So great to see you!" Isabel cooed "how have you been?" "I've been good like always iss" Levi smiled. "That's good, that's good. I don't want to be more than I have to, do you want to go?" Isabel said. "Yes please iss" replied Levi. "Okay then, LETS GOOOOOOOOOOO" she shouted and pulled out of the driveway.

 

(11:46) "where the fuck are you?"

(11:46) "all your stuff is gone and I want answers"

(11:47) "this isn't funny Levi, I want you back home NOW"

(11:57) "seriously where are you"

(11:57) "what did I go wrong"

(12:23) "I'm sorry"

(12:24) "I love you Levi, please come back"

Levi stared at the texts sent by Erwin for a long while, he didn't know what to do, respond, ignore them or block his number. But he couldn't, Erwin had said he loved him, Erwin never said that. Before he could even type his response he got a notification from Erwin that made him turn off his phone all together.

(12:26) "your cheating on me aren't you Levi, your a fucking slut and a coward running away from me with this person! I hope you have a unsuccessful life"

 

**Saturday pm**

(12:16) hey munchkin sorry I didn't tell you about the move, it honestly skipped my mind I would never leave you alone and to be honest I would have dragged you with me 

(12:18) **I believe you Hanji, when are you getting here?**

(12:18) tomorrow actually

(12:18) **really?**

(12:18) yeah sorry -_-

(12:18) **it's fine**

(12:18) sorry again Levi 

(12:18) **stop it Hanji I'm not used to you apologising**

(12:18) lol that sounds about right anyway gtg and pack byeeeeee

(12:18) **bye Hanji**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! 
> 
> I forgot to say in the last chapter but how the time marker is presented shows who PoV it is, for example 
> 
> **Wednesday PM** <—— this means that its Levi’s PoV 
> 
> (My english isn’t the greatest so if you don’t understand i’ll try and explained it differently!)
> 
> Once again thanks for reading <3


End file.
